Care
by Kajune
Summary: On his birthday, Ken finally realizes that though others never show it, they do indeed care about him.


**Title **: Care

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Friendship

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: On his birthday, Ken finally realizes that though others never show it, they do indeed care about him.

* * *

><p>It's raining heavily today which means he can't go out to buy some snacks.<p>

Then, what else is left for him to do?

Squatting next to the slightly broken window, the teenage blonde scans the room with his eyes, wondering why is he the only one without a thing to do. Chikusa is reading a book on an old blue chair, wearing a pair of headphones over his ears possibly to block the sound of the rain out. Chrome is knitting a long yellow scarf in preparations for the winter. She plans to make one for everybody. Mukuro is probably still asleep in another room since Chikusa once told him that the cold weather often makes their 'master' relax a little too much.

Pouting, Ken looks away from his surroundings and back at the clear rain. The clouds are so thick and large in number that there is no sun light, making the day seem more depressing than it already should.

In truth, from the moment he woke up everything has gone by badly. Firstly, he couldn't locate his jacket anywhere and knows better than to borrow one. Secondly, there was no food in the fridge or any of the cupboards. Thirdly, no one remembered that today was his birthday. And finally, he is insanely bored right now.

Hoping just for a chance to gain a reason to smile again, Ken rushes off in search for Mukuro, also hoping that instead of getting attacked by various items, he'll gain something decent. Ignoring the fact that he has received a wound to the head for shouting at the sleeping Mukuro, Ken begs for him to give something to do despite the weather.

"No Ken, there is nothing you can do while it rains like this. If you must, go help Chrome knit our scarves."

Ken pouts at the statement, finding it not helpful, but because he can still feel pain caused by the now-broken lamp, Ken chooses not to bother Mukuro any longer as he watches the latter fall back to sleep.

Lacking something fun or exciting to do while on an empty stomach, Ken wanders the building aimlessly until he gets lost. There are so many corridors that getting lost should of been expected even by him, but being drowned in such depression the birthday boy just couldn't think straightly. In fact, there's never really a time when he does think about anything sensibly. Mukuro is the one most aware of that.

In search of a way to return to his comrades, Ken wanders the building even more only to end up another step further from his destination. To his misfortune and surprise, his fast running causes him to tumble out a window.

Covered in mud and rain and a few worms, Ken wanders the empty streets near his home without much on his mind. He is feeling rather disappointed but instead of confronting anyone about it, he allows his endless depression to lead him out onto the empty road. There is no sign of life anywhere and the rain seems to be getting worse. What a wonderful birthday this is. If it were Mukuro's birthday, there would definitely nothing but birds singing under the sun's dazzling light, for real or as an illusion. Either one, it could never matter.

Even after all the dedication he gave to Mukuro and Chikusa for all the years they've been together, it seems that no one has bothered to remember his extra special day even for a second, let alone bother to spare a second making him happy. Chrome is the only person to actually do so most of the time, but recently her newly-thought up plans have been preventing her from giving the dog-like Kokuyo student any of her own time. How sad.

As he continues to slowly walk along the slippery path, the sound of a van catches his attention, but he turns around too late to stop a collision.

He can't see anything. He can't feel anything. He can only hear voices.

"Ken! Wake up!"

"Please, wake up."

"Ken."

Three voices repeatedly call his name, each holding a certain amount of worry in their tones. The first voice sounds like Chikusa's, shouting at him loudly which isn't like him but that doesn't mean he has never shown emotion. If he remembers correctly, Chikusa has only ever shown worry whenever something bad happens to Ken. If the same applies to Mukuro he is unsure, for there has never been anything besides Mukuro getting locked up that has given both of them a reason to worry. Even then they could only express disdain towards the Mafia.

Does this mean that Chikusa does truly care for him, despite rarely showing it even on his birthday?

The second voice is obviously Chrome's, and she sounds like she is crying. As stated before, she has shown to care for him, but to what extent Ken is unsure. Though he can't deny that knowing she does care makes him feel glad.

The third voice must be Mukuro's and after focusing on it for a bit longer, Ken is forced to believe that the somewhat emotionless voice is indeed his master's. It has become something usual that Ken gets attacked by whatever object is near Mukuro's reach or whatever he wishes to form out of illusions. All lead to the former getting badly hurt but never in way that will make him disrespect Mukuro.

He cherishes his master and to believe that this is something mutual, makes Ken beyond happy.

He may now still be unable to see or feel anything, but something tells him that he's smiling. Good. It is his birthday today so he should be happy for once.

At long last, Ken feels content with everything.

_"Happy birthday, Ken!"_

That is what everyone says, after he recovers from his injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
